Alternate Ending for Speed
by sminches
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode "Speed". Just like it says in the title.


"Speed" Alternate ending:

Hellos! Carter and Alex are back. I know, we should be updating Hayley's Journal, but what the heck, I wanted to write my first one-shot. Yay me! Haha, well here it is:

Alex: ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I write this one?

Felix: No, you'll make me look stupid.

Carter: You do that on your own…

Felix: Ok, do we REALLY need to start this again? *raises blaster*

Alex: *rolls eyes* Oh we know your not gonna shoot me, I'm too amazing.

Jeanie: Ain't that the truth…

Both girls: JEANIE!

Jeanie: Hiya girlies!

Alex: What are you doin'?

Jeanie: Talking…

Felix: *drool*

Carter: Umm, Felix?

Felix: Huh wha-?

Jeanie: *rolls eyes and tosses hair.* Oh please, I know I'm beautiful, no need to drool.

Carter: Alright, well not that we aren't being threatened, Here's the story!

Alex and Jeanie: Yay!

Felix: Huh?

.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*Disclaimer: I do not own the Troop. But I do own a goldfish, a dog, this laptop, a new hamster, and the four bestest friends in the world!*

.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hayley's POV:

I was having a miserable day. First the Eris starts ruining Valentines day, then Brian breaks up with me! I hated saying this, but it was kinda Jake's fault. And Felix's for forcing me to fake-date Jake in the first place. Jake and I sat on a bench next to each other. All of a sudden, he stood up and shouted "What do you mean you're not interested in going out with me?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Seriously, what the heck? I didn't saw anything to him! I would never say this out loud, but I kind of was interested in going out with him. He was so sweet sometimes.

He looked over his shoulder at Brian. "You've got to get over this Brian guy! Sure he loves you, who wouldn't? You're the smartest, most beautiful girl in school! But you've got to forget about Brian, you're my girlfriend now!" He said, looking at me like I was an idiot. Did he really think I was beautiful? And smart? Then I looked at Brian, and suddenly realized what he was doing. He was trying to catch the Eris Fairy _and _help me at the same time.

"Ok, I get it…" I said.

Felix leaned out from behind the lockers. "Keep it up, she should be here soon!"

"This is really sweet of you." I whispered to Jake. "But I don't want to go out with you! The whole idea is ridiculous!" I fake-yelled at him. Of course I didn't really think that.

"Ok, ease up a little, other girls can hear." He whispered.

"I like Brian." I toned down the yelling a bit.

"Hayley, you're better than Brian. He's an OK guy but you're a truly special girl! The only thing bigger than your sense of adventure is your heart." Oh my gosh, did he really say that? That is so sweet! If everyone hadn't been watching, I would have kissed him right there. But Brian was still watching. Truthfully, I didn't care about getting Brian back anymore.

"I don't think any guy is good enough for you." He said to me. I think I know someone who is. And he's standing right in front of me. "But if I got the chance to be your boyfriend, I know I'd never, ever, walk away." Ok, I was ready to cry about then.

"Wow… really?" I asked him, unable to form a complete sentence. He nodded. I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. That was when Brian walked over. "Uh oh!" I said as Brian grabbed Jake's shoulder and spun him around. The second Jake turned to face Brian, Brian socked him in the eye. "Jake!" I shouted as Jake fell and hit his head on the lockers. All of a sudden, the freeze ring shot a beam of ice towards Brian, and the Eris Fairy appeared, completely frozen.

"Yes!" Felix said as he started dragging the Eris fairy towards HQ. "Oh, and don't forget to snark everyone."

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." He said as I grabbed his hand to pull him up. I pulled him into a huge hug.

In a few minutes, we had snarked everyone and de-frosted Brian. I looked at Jake's black eye. "We should go get some ice for that." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into HQ.

"Hayley, I'm fine, really!" He protested as I dragged him into the elevator.

"Oh just come on." I said as I got a bag of ice for his eye.

"Ow…" He said as I held the ice to his eye.

"I'm so sorry." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, laying a hand on my arm.

"It's my fault you got punched in the eye. If I hadn't dragged you into this in the first place you wouldn't have that stupid black eye…"

"Hayley, it's not your fault. Brian is just a jerk." he said. I smiled.

"Well thanks… That was really sweet what you said before." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I was… Just doing my job, you know. We're just friends." My heart nearly stopped. Was he really only doing his job? Did he really not mean all those things?

"Oh… o-ok…" I said softly.

'What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I'll see you in chemistry Jake…" I said as I got up and walked quickly towards the elevator.

"Hayley, wait!" He called after me. I closed my eyes as the first few tears began to roll down my cheeks. I ran into the elevator and pressed the _up button. The doors were almost closed when Jake slipped in after me. "Hayley, what's wrong?" he asked, taking my hand. _

"_It's nothing Jake, just leave me alone."_

"_What's wrong? Did I say something?"_

_I wiped the tears off my face and glared at him. "Yes Jake, you did say something."_

"_Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" He asked me._

_I glared at him again. "I think you already know." Then again, maybe he didn't, he was horrible at taking hints._

"_Is this about the "fight"? Or is this just some mood swing thing that you girls get?" He asked. I smacked him on the arm. _

"_Yes Jake, It's about the fight, about you telling me that you don't like me, and everything." I crossed my arms and sat down on the ground._

_Jake crouched down in front of me. "Is that what this is about? Me saying that I don't like you? Do you like me?" _

_I glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time today. This boy was so stupid sometimes. "Yes Jake, isn't it kinda obvious?"_

"_Umm… No. Well, not to me anyways." Wow… this boy was dense._

"_Well I do." I said. "Some Valentines day this is turning out to be…" I grumbled. _

_Jake pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry Hayley. I really do like you. I just didn't think that you liked me." I smiled, then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our first kiss lasted exactly 13 seconds. Not that I was counting. We pulled away and smiled at each other. _

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said. I laughed, then kissed him again. It was addictive, kissing Jake. The second kiss was much more passionate. His tongue snaked into my mouth as I moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair, not wanting to let go of him. Eventually, we were both out of breath as we pulled away for a second time. _

"_Wow…" I said, unable to say anything else, for the second time in the day. Jake laughed. As he pinned me against the wall and kissed me again. I was in absolute heaven. This kiss was even better than the last one. Then my dream was rudely interrupted when the elevator opened and Felix walked in. Jake and I pulled apart reluctantly. _

_Felix smirked at us. "I knew you guys liked each other." he said simply as he walked back out of the elevator. I shrugged, wrapped my arms around Jake, and kissed him again. And I didn't intend to stop for a while._

_.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Carter: Okie-dokie, you like?_

_Jake: I did!_

_Alex: Great. Felix, now Jake. Gee, I wonder where Hayley is?_

_Hayley: Right here!_

_Jeanie: Oh joy, everybody's here. _

_Carter: Wonderful, what's next, the Eris Fairy?_

_Eris: You called?_

_Alex: Oh boy, Felix now has two girls to drool over._

_Felix: Eris… Jeanie… AHH! *runs out of room*_

_Jeanie: *smirk* He's gone._

_Carter: Yippee, now we just have to get rid of Jake, Hayley, and Eris._

_Jake: Hey! Not nice Carter…_

_Carter: I know *smiles diabolically*_

_Hayley: I don't exactly want to know what that face means… And I don't think I want to know._

_Jeanie: It means to get as far away as you can in the next ten seconds. _

_Jake: What if we don't?_

_Alex: I don't think you want to know._

_Jake, Hayley, and Eris: *runs away*_

_Jeanie: There we go!_

_Carter: Yay! Ok, now everyone:_

_Everyone: PLEASE R&R!_


End file.
